why they call it falling
by fumate
Summary: Jean bertanya kenapa orang menyebutnya jatuh cinta. kenapa harus ada kata jatuh sebelum cinta. [Hints of slash. Warnings inside]


**Disclaimer:** Snk milik Hajime Isayama

 **Warnings:** Pendek. Typo. OOC. Plotless. Standard warnings applied.

* * *

Kenapa perasaan 'istimewa' itu dinamai jatuh cinta? Maksudnya, kenapa harus _jatuh_ cinta? Cinta saja bisa, kan?

Jean menyembunyikan kedua telapaknya dalam saku, dada ke atas bersandar pada batang pohon. Libur hari ini harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin, pikirnya. Udara yang berdesir menggerayangi kulit, menggelitik tiap inchi pori-pori. Satu kerjapan dan lima tusukan dari angin, tapi Jean tidak keberatan. Dia memandang angkasa dengan tatapan berandai, memikirkan gula-gula tipis seputih salju yang berarak melintasi langit. Tampak begitu dekat, namun ketika Jean mengangkat tangan untuk meraihnya, awan bergerak semakin jauh.

 _Kenapa fenomena ini disebut jatuh cinta?_

"Oi, Jean."

Terpanggil, pemuda itu menoleh. Menatap Eren yang berhenti dua langkah di depannya, manik hijau memperhatikannya.

"Apa?" Jean menyahut, malas-malasan. Kembali memperhatikan gerak lambat di atas sana. Tangan kiri menopang kepala, dijadikan sebagai alas.

"Kau ini harusnya latihan,"

"Tidak mau. Hari libur artinya bebas."

"Lalu kau mau apa? Terus-terusan mengangkat tangan menggapai langit?" Eren mengejek dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Meninggalkan urat-urat yang bermunculan di dahi Jean.

"Cerewet," Jean menyemburkan satu kata saktinya. Menyipitkan mata, entah kenapa dia menarik lengan Eren. Membuatnya terjerembab dan pantat mencium tanah dengan keras. "Kalau mau ikutan bilang saja. Tak perlu lah sok alim begitu."

Eren mendengus. "Siapa juga yang mau ikutan," berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya, dia duduk tenang di sebelah Jean. Manik hijau seolah menggerus rerumputan di hadapan. Mengusir paksa beberapa serangga.

Satu menit yang panjang terlewati dengan sunyi. Masing-masing orang terlarut dalam kesibukan yang mereka ciptakan. Jean memandang hampa barisan burung-burung camar, mengudara bebas di angkasa. Eren, di sisi lain, masih bertanya-tanya maksud Tuhan menciptakan eksistensi titan. Bola matanya bersinar redup. Pikiran melayang-layang semau diri.

"Eren."

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu kenapa orang menggunakan frasa jatuh cinta?" Jean mengulum bibir, lantas menoleh memandang Eren. Tatap penuh tanya dilayangkan bersama pertanyaan yang sering menggangu benak.

Eren balik menatap. "Aku tak mengerti."

"Maksudku, kenapa ada kata jatuh sebelum cinta?"

"Entahlah," agak kecewa mendengar jawaban tersebut. Tak berlangsung lama karena Eren melanjutkannya setelah beberapa saat. "Tapi menurutku, hanya menurutku, itu karena ketika seseorang jatuh cinta maka ia jatuh pada pesona orang lain. Atau mungkin jatuh cinta sama seperti jatuh ke dalam lubang kelinci di dongeng-dongeng. Terus menerus mengambang dalam banyak warna sampai akhirnya mendapat kepastian. Antara sambutan meriah dari negeri impian atau selimut suram mimpi buruk."

Bocah Jaeger itu mengerutkan kening kala Jean terbahak. "Apa? Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak," Jean menggeleng. "Aku hanya terkejut mengetahui otakmu tak hanya diisi titan."

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Jean."

Gelakan itu terhenti, sang pemilik suara menoleh pada sang harapan umat manusia. Rautnya tegas dan matanya memancarkan kesungguhan. Meyakinkan bahwa dia serius dengan ucapannya barusan.

Mimik itu –entah bagaimana menghangatkan wajah Jean.

"Yah, terserah lah. Terima kasih untuk jawabannya, omong-omong."

Jean memalingkan wajah, bersemu merah layaknya bara. Bangkit berdiri dengan telapak menepuk pelan puncak kepala Eren. Mendapat tatap tanya dari sang pemuda bermanik hijau.

Kini dia mengerti kenapa hal ini disebut _jatuh_ cinta. Karena demi apapun, dia merasakannya saat ini. Rasanya seperti yang Hanji katakan saat mendekati Titan; menyenangkan. Membuat jantung berdebar-debar.

"O– oi!" seru Eren. "Mau kemana?"

"Ke barak," Jean melipat tangan di belakang kepala, berdecak saat melihat bocah Jaeger itu mengikutinya. Memaksanya mempercepat langkah. Eren hanya cengengesan, tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan membiarkan keheningan mengisi jarak antara dia dan si kuda.

 _Gawat,_ batin Jean dengan wajah masam. _Bocah ini terlalu atraktif_.

 **Fin**

* * *

Ini apa orz kenapa jadinya ga jelas gini. Jean OOC pula duh maaak.

Iseng-iseng nyari prompt dapet prompt ini. Yo wis nulis aja sesuai yang ada di pikiran (walau analoginya ga masuk akal dan malah jadi amburadul haha). Yah, harapannya semoga kalian semua terhibur. Segitu aja udah seneng:')

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca!


End file.
